


Lath Shiral

by kawaiidork34



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidork34/pseuds/kawaiidork34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arrwen has dream of her wedding day while on a ship to Kirkwall with Lucian.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrwen has dream of her wedding day while on a ship to Kirkwall with Lucian.

It was morning; Arrwen had awoken to Shianni, her cousin, pestering her to wake up. “Wake up, cousin! Why are you still in bed? It’s your big day!”

“Just a little longer please Shianni _(Groan)_ I feel like my head is going to explode, I should have never had so many drinks with Soris last night _(Groan)_.” Arrwen mumbled, turning to her side as she covered her head with the blanket.

“Celebrating all last night?” She grinned. “Last nights, of your freedom huh!?” Shianni said laughing as she pulled the blanket off of Arrwen. “Come on get up you need to get ready, you do remember what today is, don’t you?”

“According to your breath it’s get-drunk-before noon day.” Arrwen mumbled as she swung herself up in a sitting position.

“No silly! You’re getting married today, Soris too! That’s what I came to tell you. Nelaros…he’s here early. And he’s dreamy!” Shianni said as she squealed in excitement.

“My life has just been nulled-and-voided hasn’t it?” Arrwen said groaning as she pulled the covers to the side.

“Maker help us _(Sighing faintly)_ don’t be such a doom and gloom Arrwen he’s a catch.” Shianni said as she brought her hand to her face.

“Well I still wanted to do a lot of things you know, with Soris and you, and now I probably won’t be able to.” Arrwen said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

“For the love of Andraste Ari you're acting like it's the end of the world _(Sigh)_ You and Soris are acting like getting married is a bad thing, I would love for uncle Cryion to find me my betroth. I am the oldest out of us yet you two are the ones getting hitched while I'm still spouseless. Be happy Ari no one is gossiping about you on how old you are now and you're still not yet wedded."” Shianni said as she went downstairs. "I got the bath ready for you already you should hurry and get dressed Soris is waiting for you outside!"

“Got it!” Arrwen said as she took off her nightgown and soaked in the bath cleaning herself thoroughly. She ran her long slender fingers through her hair and hummed quietly to herself, when she finally finished she got out and put on the outfit she had laid out. She tightened the corset very tightly and looked in the mirror as she brushed her thick long shiny wavy loose white blonde locks; she checked her shoulder-less ruffled top once more before she dashed down the stairs in high-speed flying through the room grabbing her shoes and fumbling around madly as she tried to slip them on one at a time.

“Slow down kiddo! You’re going to hurt yourself.” Cryion said chuckling.

“I can’t I have to hurry! I can’t make Soris wait, I need to see him! last minutes of youth is important!” Arrwen said as she caught her fall and slipped the other shoe on.

“ _(Chortles)_ Come here child let me get a good look at yah.” He said smiling faintly as he walked over to his little girl.

Arrwen rushed over and hugged him tightly. “What’s wrong papa?”

He smiled as his hand brushed the fair blonde locks on her head. “Ah, my little girl. It’s…going to be the last time I’ll be able to call you that...oh I wish your mother could have been here!”

“I miss her too papa, but why now? Why so soon? I don’t want to get married, I’m just not ready papa, I may never be ready; I don’t want my life to be over.” Arrwen said as she tugged on her father’s tunic.

“It’s for your own good, it’s time you start your own life, you should be happy, not many girls are lucky to marry at your age, some don’t even get married till their a lot older or not at all. Alright, time for you to go find Soris, the sooner the wedding starts; the less chance you two have to escape.” Cryion said as he let go of Arrwen.

“A small chance is still a chance.” Arrwen said with a coy smirk.

“ _(Laughs loudly)_ Still have your mother’s smart-mouth, I see. Now before you go, my dear. Your martial training…the swordplay, knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in. Best not mention it to your betrothed, do tell Soris as well it would be wise after all Adaia did teach Soris as well.”

“They'll find out sooner or later.” Arrwen said, mumbling. She didn’t see how it was bad not to, at least he would know she could fend for herself while he was away at work or on a business trip. The same for Soris' betroth, at least she would know that Soris could protect her and their future family.

“Later, definitely later. We don’t want to seem like troublemakers, after all. Adaia made that mistake.” Cyrion said.

“The _shems_ that killed her made a bigger one.” Arrwen said not happy about remembering such a sad thing.

“Mother was always a clever rogue wasn’t she papa.” Arrwen said as she grabbed a piece of bread stuffed with ham and cheese, and ate it.

“She was so full of life.” Cyrion said sadly remembering what happened.

Arrwen finished the stuffed bread and drank some warm honey milk tea then grabbed the plate and cup and went into the kitchen to clean them and put them away.

“Well it’s time, you shouldn’t keep Soris waiting; I still have some things to do here. And please darling do tell Soris what I have told you.” Cyrion said as he sat back down at the table looking through piles of paper.

Arrwen smiled softly as she walked out the door. "Yes papa I will."

* * *

 

Shianni had already left before her. Arrwen went out the house and saw a few _Elvhen_ men drinking and celebrating early; she laughed and went over to speak with them quickly. “Celebrating early, are we? _(Chuckling)_.”

“Well, hello. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” One of them said as they laughed.

“It’s a wedding isn’t it?” The other one said laughing gleefully.

"Oh and we scrounged up our earnings together to give you and Soris a gift here." The third man said as he handed her the gift.

Arrwen felt all fuzzy inside and blushed bashfully as she accepted the gift. "Thank you so much you guys I don't know what to say."

"We know how close you two are and decided the best gift would be something you two only had so we worked very hard to get these made for you two, we hope you both like them. There's only two of its kind and you both have them, congratulations from us on this joyous day." The fourth man said as he smiled warmingly at Arrwen's blushing face.

"Thank you I can't wait to open it with him." Arrwen said giggling.

"Well we'll let you be on your way now you're probably off to see Soris right? Don't keep him waiting." The first man said as they waved her goodbye.

She smiled and left them to carry on whatever they were doing and headed to the center of the Alienage hoping to find Soris there. She went past the stage and found him leaning against a pillar by the gate, feet crossed and arms crossed over his chest. She smiled as she rushed over to him. “ **Soris!!** _(Laughs excitingly)”_

“Well if it isn’t my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?” Soris said, smiling.

“Remind me not to go with you ever again _(Chuckling)_ I had to take some meds because of you, though I feel a lot better now.” Arrwen said as she grinned at Soris.

“ _(Chuckling)_ I’ll keep that in mind.” Soris said.

“Getting cold feet, Soris?” Arrwen said, curiously as she gave him a warm hug.

“Easy for you to say, apparently your groom’s a dream come true. Mine sounds like a dying mouse.” Soris said, unhappily.

“But I’m just not ready for all this.” Arrwen said, groaning as she let Soris go and stood beside him, also leaning against the pillar.

“I’d trade for him.” Soris said, joking haphazardly.

“Maybe you’ll get a cage for your wedding present.” Arrwen said, joking haphazardly, in response to Soris’ joke.

“That’s horrible.” Soris said, muffling his laugh.

“We could always make a run for it.” Arrwen said.

Soris looked at Arrwen wide eyed. “Are you insane!? That’s brilliant! Where would we go? You’re not thinking we go into the woods and join the Dalish are you!?” He said as he raised his brow, smiling childishly.

“Maybe, maybe not, _(Sigh)_ Soris…. We’ll still do things together right?” Arrwen said as she tugged on his sleeve, the smile gone from her face.

“Andraste's ass!? Of course we are! We’re inseparable remember.” Soris said as he laughed. He grabbed her hand and gave her a stern yet gentle look. “Arrwen we’ve been stuck together since we were babies, don’t think it changes now that we’re getting married, I’ll always be here for you no matter what. Now let’s go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say _“I do.”_ Soris said; he lifts his arm up gesturing her to take it.

Arrwen laughed and curtsied, taking his arm and went to go see their betroths. "Oh papa wanted me to relay his message to you." Arrwen said suddenly remembering what her father said earlier.

Soris sighed as he rubbed the back of his head cringing at the thought of it. "Oh great what did I do now?"

Arrwen laughed and as she met his light icy bluish green eyes. "No papa just wanted to tell you not to tell your betroth about your martial training you did with my mother."

Soris frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why it's such a big deal it's not like I'm gonna do anything with what I've learned. And besides I thought keeping secrets from your spouse is a bad thing."

Arrwen shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes but he worries that it could strain our chance at marriage that's why he want's us to keep quiet about it for the time being till we get through the wedding.

Soris frowned but nodded in agreement. "I see his point, very well keeping shady secrets from our spouses' here we go."

They talked with some people on the way and were given wedding gifts; everyone seemed genuinely happy and merry. As Arrwen and Soris worked their way through, they caught sight of Shianni waving over at them. Arrwen smiled; her and Soris exchanging glances, grinning. As they were walking over to Shianni and the other bridesmaids.

* * *

 

Some unwelcomed guests came in, _shems_ , it was Vaughan, the Arl of Denerim’s son, and only heir, the most hated noble to all elves in the Denerim Alienage, this man was a bastard and a rapist. He disgusted Arrwen, there were many times Arrwen just wanted to slit his throat or even shoot an arrow in between his eyes.

Vaughan grabbed one of the bridesmaids and they screamed. “It’s a party, isn’t it? Grab a whore and have a good time  ** _(Laughs)_** Savor the hunt, boys. Take this little wench, here… so young and vulnerable…” He stared at Shianni lustfully undressing her with his eyes. Her creamy ivory skin and long silky red hair with eyes as blue as the sky and beautiful face caught his attention as well as her lovely figure.

Shianni didn’t like the way he looked at her, with such lewdness. “ **Touch me and I’ll gut you, you pig!** ”

One of the elf guys standing by Shianni tried to reason with the bastard. “Please, my lord! We’re celebrating weddings, here!”

Vaughan angered by the elf man charged in front of him and raised his voice as he hit him. “ **Silence** , worm!”

Arrwen ran towards them only to be pulled away by Soris who hid her behind a huge wooden pillar. Arrwen was shocked; she looked at Soris, but Soris spoke before she could even say anything. He spoke to her quietly, hissing, weary as he looked to the side of the pillar to see what was happening.  “Are you out of your mind!? I can’t let you get involved! If he sees you who knows what he’ll do to you! I’ll go, you **stay** hidden.”

“Shianni could get herself killed! Or worse!!” Arrwen snapped.

“All the more reason why I am going and not you!” Soris snapped back.

Arrwen looked at him with her sultry glowing green eyes that reflected autumn trees, a tinge of red fading to yellow in the center of her eyes; giving him a look like he just kicked a puppy. Soris flinched a little, stomped his foot, and crossed his arms over his chest. “ **Andraste’s ashes!**  Don’t make that face Arrwen, it’s not fair when you use that against me, you know I can’t stand it when you make that face… Argh! Fine but let’s be diplomatic alright!?”

“I’ll try my best not to pummel him Soris.” Arrwen said as they walked over towards the commotion.

"I second that, I really detest this guy. Things would be a lot easier around here for everyone if we could just butcher that man and feed him to the pigs." Soris said scowling as they walked over towards the commotion.

Vaughan caught a glimpse of Arrwen coming his way from the corner of his eyes and saw how beautiful she looked, he quickly found himself strongly infatuated with her; her phenomenal eye-catching and impactful colored big doe eyes, with full curled long lashes, and thin bold eyebrows, her wavy blonde locks, her luminescent fair porcelain skin as white as snow. He turned to face her direction, staring at her with so much lust as he walked over to her. Her figure was incredible, he had never seen an elf woman with a come-hither figure like hers; her mouthwatering body was a toned petite pear shaped figure, tiny waist, perfect sized and round shaped bosom, succulent full apple red stained lips. She was definitely a sight to behold. “What’s this? Another lovely one come to keep me company? Aren’t you very easy on the eyes.”

Arrwen wanted to just stab him in head with how close he got to her, his breath reeked of alcohol; she tried to be as diplomatic and polite as she could. “Let’s just talk this over, shall we? There's no need to be agressive.”

“Maybe you should invite it over for **dinner**! _(Laughs)_ ” One of the _shem_ said.

“ ** _(Scoffs)_ Do have any idea who I am?** ” Vaughan said with an irritated face.

Before Arrwen could respond with a smart remark Shianni, disgusted by the _Shem_ looked around and saw an empty alcohol bottle and grabbed it, rushing over to smash him in the head with it. She didn’t know who she was dealing with but Soris and Arrwen knew; Soris tried to signal her to stop, while Arrwen had Vaughan’s attention, but Shianni wasn’t planning on having Arrwen entertain the bastard; Vaughan blocked Arrwen’s view so she didn’t know what was happening. Shianni ran over and smashed him in the head with the bottle knocking him out. One of the _Shems_ rushed to his side to pick him up. “Are you insane!? This is Vaughan Urien, the Arl of Denerim’s son!”

Shianni stood there shocked and covered her mouth with both of her hands, she was appalled by what she had done, she had just hit the Arl’s son, and not only that; she immobilized him, he was out cold. “W-what? Oh, maker…”

Arrwen looked over towards the other _Shem_ and spoke as less happy as she could, though she felt he deserved it, but right now was not the time to laugh, especially since the _Shems_ were still there. “Look, things got out of hand; take him home. If you don’t mention this, we won’t.”

The other _Shem_ that was with him walked over to help pick him up. “You’ve a lot of nerve, knife-ears. This’ll go badly for you.” They picked up the bastard and went their way.

Shianni felt very bad about what she had done as she walked over to Arrwen and Soris. “Oh, I really messed up this time.” She said as she held one of her hands to her head.

“ ** _(Laughs)_ ** You might think so but I didn’t, I believe you did a great job this time!” Arrwen said as she laughed harder, placing her hand on her stomach.

“Shianni It’ll be alright. He won’t tell anyone an _Elvhen_ woman took him down.” Soris said, thinking positively as he muffled his laugh.

“I hope so. I should get cleaned up.” Shianni said as she turned and walked away.

Soris regained his composure and quickly turned and shot a glance at Arrwen who had just finished cracking up, giving her stern look. “Arrwen, that wasn’t funny, it was a serious matter, Shianni didn’t know he was the Arl’s son. Only us, and some of the others, she could’ve been hurt, or worst, killed.”

Arrwen looked at him with a serious face. “Then we would have stepped in to prevent it. Soris, I know it was reckless of her to do so, and I know it’s not a laughing matter, but don’t you think he deserved that? I mean, I would’ve done more than what Shianni did, he should be happy it was just a glass bottle and not a dagger, or an arrow, or a knife.”

Soris looked at her and sighed in relief. “I guess, compared to what you would’ve done, I guess Shianni’s wasn’t so bad, but if they do come back, what do we do?”

Arrwen shot a glance back at Soris and smiled. “Just let me handle it, I’ll make him go away forever.”

Soris looked at her with furrowed brows. “You know, you make me wonder sometimes if we’re innocent civilians or just flat out criminals, you know that? I wonder how your husband is going deal with you.”

Arrwen shot him an annoyed look on her face. “ _Ha-ha_ very funny, I happen to think I’ll make a wonderful wife.”

Soris choked a bit from hearing her say that. “ _Hah,_ the only man that would marry you would be me since we’re practically on the same boat but too bad for you we’re related and you're not exactly my type I prefer the _frail and need to be saved_ type.” He laughed as he stroked her head.

Arrwen elbowed him and kicked him in the leg playfully, smirking. “I could say the same for you.”

“Touché Arrwen, touché.” Soris said, both smiling at each other.

* * *

 

Much to their surprise their betroths came waltzing down towards them, it seems they hadn’t really witnessed the whole ordeal but they saw enough that they wanted answers. Valora was shaken up and wanted to know what happened. “W-what was that about?”

Soris tried to cover it up and make it seem like nothing nasty had occurred. “ _(Soft chuckle)_ Looks like the Arl’s son started drinking too early. Well let’s not ruin the day. This is Valora, my betrothed.”

Arrwen was shocked she was indeed very mouse like. “Hello I am Arrwen, Soris’ cousin.” She said as she shot a glance at Nelaros; he was indeed as dreamy and handsome as everyone said he was.

She looked at him and smiled coyly as she spoke gushingly. “Then this handsome man must be Nelaros, my betrothed, I hope the travel here was safe and bearable.”

Nelaros had finally gotten to meet Arrwen, and boy did she take his breath away, the broker was definitely right, no words could express how beautiful she was; it was like she was the definition of beauty, she was so bewitching; Nelaros found himself enraptured by her, he was enamored. “I’m a lucky man to be so warmly welcomed.”

“I’m sure you two have a lot to discuss.” Soris said as he interrupted them and gestured Valora to follow him and give some space to Arrwen and Nelaros to speak quietly to themselves.

Nelaros turned his gaze back to Arrwen smiling gently at her. “Well, here we are… Are you nervous?”

Arrwen took a deep breath and smiled. “I was until I saw you. To be honest I wasn’t ready for all this, but finally seeing you, meeting you, I believe I can. Are you nervous?” she said, sheepishly.

Nelaros blushed a little, his ears slightly red. “I thought I’d stay calm, but finally seeing you has made me… well, let’s just say I’m not calm.”

Arrwen smiled and giggled softly. “How was the trip from Highever? Are you okay with moving to Denerim, here?”

Nelaros gazed down at her beautiful face and spoke honestly. “It was hard to leave Highever, but your father’s matchmaker spoke highly of you, and rightfully so. Denerim itself seems friendlier than Highever… perhaps because it’s so large that humans take less notice of us.”

Before she could even utter a word to her soon-to-be husband, Soris interrupts. “Come on, cousin. We should let them get ready.” He said as he nudged her.

“We’ll see you two in a bit. Don’t disappear on us.” Valora said sheepishly.

“Or we’ll come find you.” Nelaros said with a charming smile.

Nelaros and Valora left to prepare, leaving Arrwen and Soris behind.

“Wow I didn’t think he was so charming. Your betrothed… well… she’s… um… quite nice isn’t she?” Arrwen said, muffling her laughter with her hands.

“Great. I’ll spend the next fifty years with a _“nice”_ **girl** who hides grain away for the winter…” Soris said as he sighed and grunted a little. “Maybe if she was at least as beautiful as you, I wouldn’t mind the dying mouse part.”

Arrwen laughed as he said that, tears falling from her face. “Oh, Soris. If we weren’t cousins, I’d definitely marry you; you would be the first guy I would want to marry.”

Soris laughed. “Oh, that’s reassuring last time I checked you said even if I was the last guy in the world you wouldn't marry me.”

Arrwen couldn't recall that at all and smacked his arm. "What!? when did I say that?"

Soris laughed as he nudged her. "You didn't I just wanted to see your reaction."

Arrwen became flustered at his words and furrowed her brows as she pointed her finger at him. "Why you!"

* * *

 

Soris glanced behind her and saw another _shem_ lurking around the Alienage. He whispered over to Arrwen, quietly. “Don’t look now. But there’s another **_shem_ ** here.”

Arrwen looked at Soris’s face then turned to see, as she spoke to him. “What is it now? Is the Alienage throwing a circus or something!? What’s with these _shems_? If they hate us so much why even bother coming here and cause unwanted commotion!” she said as she stomped over towards the _shem_.

The _shem_ was armed, and well armored. Old but seemed like he’s seen a lot of battles. Arrwen wondered why a _shem_ like him was in the Alienage, it wasn’t a battle zone that’s for sure. Soris and Arrwen walked towards him, treading lightly, they weren’t sure why he was here, but they knew for sure he was skilled. The _shem_ saw them walking towards him and somehow knew them, he greeted them with the utmost respect. “Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding.”

Arrwen and Soris watched him ever so closely; they shot glances at each other before Arrwen spoke. “Then you should understand that we don’t need any **_shems_** here, other than mother Boann. Please leave immediately.”

“I understand, I am sorry for the trouble but I cannot leave.” The _shem_ said.

“Then you should expect your impending beating! I have had enough of these disturbances!” Arrwen said as she hissed quietly.

“I am armed and you aren’t, are you not worried that I may slay you where you stand?” The _shem_ said.

“You think you being armed gives you the better advantage? **_(Scoffs)_** you are definitely underestimating us **_shem_**!” Soris said as both Arrwen and he got into battle position.

Arrwen looked at Soris and spoke quickly. “Stay on the defensive until you see an opening, we'll get him."

Before they even made a move _Hahren_ Valendrian popped up and greeted the _shem_ warmly. It confused both Soris and Arrwen; they exchanged glances then looked at _Hahren_ and the _shem_.

“ _Hahren_ you know this _shem_? How? And what business does he have to be lurking around here?” Arrwen asked.

“Arrwen makes a great point _Hahren_ , do explain to us why this _shem_ , is in our neck-of-the-woods.” Soris said; giving a firm look towards _Hahren_ and the _shem_.

“This is Duncan, he is a fabled Grey Warden; he came to recruit those who are eligible to be wardens.” Valendrian replied.

Arrwen shot a curious glance at Duncan. “Did you try to recruit my mother?”

Duncan smiled at her relaxed composure, yet she still had her guard up, watching him closely. “I did try but Valendrian said it was best for her to stay with her family and talked me out of it. And seeing as their was no blight at the time, there was no need for a new recruit, thus I didn't try to ask a second time."

Before she could ask any more questions Valendrian ushered her into getting ready for her wedding. Soris and Arrwen nodded and went off to go get ready.

* * *

Arrwen had her hair done beautifully, her hair was braided and put into a bun updo; it had flowers placed in it as hair accessories, it was beautiful; she had gold hair ornaments placed under the bun and above the bun. She then wore her gorgeous white shoulder-less flowy wedding dress; the bright shining white color just made her stand out so beautifully. The long, flowing train of her A-line dress, the pretty embroidery of spring, on the sheer back of her dress. She slipped on her sparkling white satin shoes that had beautiful beadings and embroidery. Shianni and Cyrion went to check on her and boy did she take their breath away, Shianni and Cyrion stood there stunned as they looked at her. Soris came upstairs to see what was taking them so long to get her, he walked up the stairs and into the hallway where he saw the two standing outside Arrwen’s door, wide eyed and mouth opened. “What are you guys doing? I thought you guys were getting Arrwen.”

Soris walked towards the door to see why they were making such a face and when he did, he was left with the same expression. Arrwen looked so ridiculously enthralling; she turned to look at him, seeking for his approval. “So? How do I look?”

Soris took a moment before he could respond to her question. “ **W-wow** … I can’t even explain it…”

“Is it bad?” Arrwen said.

“No, no, no. it’s good, more than good. Arrwen you’re a marvel, it’s like you fell from the sky, like you're too alluring to even exist. **Man** Nelaros really is a lucky man to marry you, Arrwen, my stunning cousin, who didn’t even know how to smile when she was little.” Soris said in a charming tone as he gestured his arm.

Arrwen blushed as she linked arms with him. “ _Ma serannas_ Soris, You’re dashing!! _(Chuckles softly)_ I can’t believe I’m actually going through with this! I’m so excited, Soris you’ll always be my number one man.” Arrwen said as she giggled.

Soris laughed as he walked her out of the room and walked her down the stairs to the living room. Arrwen suddenly remembered the gift that she was given earlier for the two of them and stopped midway in the living room. Soris turned his head and tilt it to the side as he looked at her in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

"I-I was given a gift earlier this morning for the both of us." Arrwen said as she looked up at him to meet his gaze.

"A gift? from who?" Soris asked curiously.

"From the guys, Locien and them. They put together their earnings to have what's inside made for us." Arrwen said as she took out the tiny elaborately boxed gift.

Soris stared at it and laughed softly. "Now I know the guys didn't wrap the gift that's for sure. Well let's see what's inside."

Arrwen nodded and unwrapped the tiny box pulling at the satin ribbon, she pulled at the wrapping and opened the lid of the box. They both gasped softly as they stared into the tiny box, two beautifully made necklaces. They were blue rainbow moonstone pendants faceted in oxidized silver filigree. The blue sheen in the moonstones glowing with wonder and mystery it was bewitching. Both grabbed the two necklaces and put it on each other, the glistening pendant glowing softly. Soris smiled approvingly as he looked at Arrwen. "It suits you well." 

"I could say the same _(giggle)_ I can't believe the guys had these made they're so wonderful!" Arrwen squealed as she held the pendant in between her fingers.

Soris glanced into to the box seeing a small note inside. "There's a note. _Congrats on taking the next step in your journey we hope you guys like the gift, the stones are rare and hard to find we were lucky to come upon it, so we figured why not go the extra mile and have it enchanted too? I know you guys will have a hard time taking it now after reading that part but it's worth it for us after all you guys have done for us. We figured you two would rarely get to see each other now after starting this next step in your life so we had them enchanted to be a calling pendant, you can contact each other whenever you want and hear each other's voices from the pendant cool right!? Anyways from us to you!. Aww_ the guys sure know how to make you wanna cry, I think I just shed a tear a little _._ "

Arrwen laughed and tugged on Soris' arm. "Come on let's go we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Soris laughed and nodded. "Any longer and they'll think we made a run for it."

The two linked arms and waltzed out the door to join the rest of the Alienage on their joyous day.

 

 


	2. The City of Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrwen and Lucian have finally arrived to their long awaited destination, Kirkwall.

The hardness of the bed with thin little ragged sheets and blankets made Arrwen toss and turn uncomfortably, opening her eyes slowly. She sat up and glanced over at Lucian sitting in a chair by the small little desk in the corner of their room, taking whiffs from his hand carved pipe quietly. She rubbed her eyes gently as she yawned softly. Lucian noticed Arrwen waking from her slumber and smiled softly as they sat in the silent dark, dank room.

"Good sleep?" Lucian asked softly.

"Somewhat." Arrwen said as she got up and began to stretch.

"Dreamed of something pleasant? or so-so?" Lucian said as smoke spewed from his mouth and nose.

"I would say so-so. I dreamt of my wedding day." Arrwen said as she finished stretching and sat back down on the bed, clutching her pendant tightly in her hand.

"Well that is a day to remember." Lucian said as he took another puff of smoke.

"Not so much it was rather repugnant. Just thinking about it makes me nauseous, stupid Arl's son." Arrwen said with a sour face.

" _(Chuckles)_ Well changing the subject, we will be arriving to Kirkwall shortly." Lucian said happily.

"Great I was getting tired of sleeping on this uncomfortable bed, can you really even call this a bed? The beds in the Alienage were a lot more comfortable than this one." Arrwen said as she fiddled with strands of her soft silky blonde locks.

"When we reach Kirkwall we must be vigilant, there are more Templars there roaming about than in Ferelden." Lucian said as he stashed his pipe back in his pouch.

"I don't understand how your cousin can stay in a place infested with Templars, he never worries of being caught?" Arrwen said as she ran her fingers through her hair, looking up towards Lucian in the dark room; the near gone candle on the small shabby wooden desk being the only light in the room.

"Well he's much like me and you Arrwen." Lucian said as he pulled out some scrolls to look at from his pouch.

Arrwen looked at Lucian in surprise. "So he's a Battlemage, an Arcane Warrior, and does Blood magic?"

" _(Chuckles)_ Not quite, he isn't exactly a mage-he's a Spirit warrior and Guardian." Lucian said as he continued to glance at the scrolls in his hands.

"Oh." Arrwen said in surprise.

There was a knock at the door, putting their conversation to a halt. A deep rugged voice was heard from the other side of the door. It was the ship's owner, it took quite an exchange of words to persuade the tall masculine dark eyed man who spoke little, the man was not one to make easy conversation with, he was very tight lipped, the ride here was made in silence, it was like sailing on an abandoned ship, he only spoke to them when needed, no merry making and conversations of any sort were made on this ship, just how far their progress had been to reach their destination and when the food was prepared for them to eat. It was a rather gloomy and long unbearable ride that neither planned to take again.

" _(Clears throat)_ We are nearing Kirkwall's port be ready to leave."

"Right, thank you for the notice." Lucian said as he got up from the chair, rolling up the scrolls and stashing them back in his pouch.

The man left after hearing Lucian's response, his heavy footsteps fading further away as they went up the stairs and back onto the deck. The soft creaks of the ship and the faint sounds of rushing waves hitting against the boat were the only sounds filling the air. They have been sailing for four weeks, tired and weary of the swaying of the ship, they were in quite a hurry to reach port, no desire in sailing again anytime soon.

"Let's head up to the deck Lucian." Arrwen said, anxious to leave the small ramshackled room.

"Alright but its dark out so watch where you step and refrain from using any magic got it? No wisps at all." Lucian said.

"Don't worry you think I would use my powers out in the open where anyone can see." Arrwen said quietly.

"It's been awhile since we didn't have to hide our abilities." Lucian said.

"Well it's not like anyone will know anyways, we look like a Rogue and a Warrior. Though I do consider myself a Rogue since I was taught such skills." Arrwen said with a small smile on her face.

Lucian and Arrwen left the small room and headed down the narrow hallway to the stairs, going up to the deck. The sky was dark, only the moon and stars being their light. They looked around as they walked towards the front of the ship, seeing flickers of small fires drawing ever so closely. Kirkwall was now within view, two chained towering statues standing side by side, forming a gateway towards the inside. Arrwen looked at the building standing outside of the gates of Kirkwall in wonder as the ship slowly sailed passed it. It gave off a dark and gloomy atmosphere, a place one would not like to go to or be in.

"Lucian why is that building outside of the gates?" She asked as she leaned on him.

Lucian looked at the building and frowned, staring at the chains connecting the isolated building to the two chained statues. "I don't know, and I sure as hell don't want to be there. It gives off a mage circle tower feel and I don't like that one bit."

The ship sailed through the gate, towering statues of people in misery standing on either side of the walls, Arrwen and Lucian frowned, shaking their heads in disapproval as their ship made its way through to the port. The two quickly got off the ship and stood at the dock, waiting for Lucian's cousin to show up to retrieve them.

It was quiet, everyone seems to have turned in for the night, only the wind keeping the two company. Arrwen pulled on the hood of her cloak, holding it tightly over her head, covering her face. She buried herself in Lucian's embrace, keeping the cold away, Lucian wrapped his arm around her, covering her inside his cloak, holding her closely, ensuring that she was receiving the warmth from his body. His giant masculine build blocking the cold wind from nipping at her petite figure, he looked around, spotting the entryway, clasping Arrwen's shoulder tightly as his eyes narrowed. Getting to a warm place with a fireplace and food was his top priority right now; both hungry and tired, his guilt showing on his face, he had asked of Arrwen to accompany him the least he could do was make sure she was in a warm place with food and a place to sleep.

Lucian began to move, grasping tightly to Arrwen, moving towards the entryway into Kirkwall, holding his bag with his free hand. "Hmmm he should be here somewhere, said he'll pick us up here. How about we go further in maybe he's waiting there."

"Alright but let's not wander too far we don't know where anything is here." Arrwen said as she held on tightly to Lucian, leaning against him for warmth. 

It has been quite chilly for the past four weeks on their travel to Kirkwall, clinging tightly onto Lucian seemed rather natural now, due to the constant cold wind, damp mornings and nights, he was like a moving fireplace for her. This trip was not what she had expected, just like the sudden cold and damp weather, her lips quivered as a sudden gust of wind blew towards them, their cloaks fluttering about, she shivered and let out a gasp. Lucian apologized absently, they walked through the docks to the entrance and surely enough Lucian's cousin was there waiting for them. He was pacing slowly back and forth before he finally spotted Lucian. He walked over to him quickly and gave him a warm pat on the shoulder, relieved to finally see that Lucian had made it to Kirkwall safe and sound with no incidents at all. "Lucian  _(Chuckles)_  thought you changed your mind about coming here to Kirkwall."

Lucian was pleased to see that his cousin was well and seemed to be doing well as well, though he wondered why he came alone, not bringing anyone with him. "Caius it's good to see you, you look well." Lucian said placing his hand on Caius' shoulder.

"You have no idea how long I have waited, eager for your arrival." Caius said happily.

"I as well, but I did not come alone. I brought a dear friend along with me." Lucian replied with a smile on his face.

Caius looked around and didn't see anyone; perplexed he turned back to Lucian. "Lu where is this friend of yours? I don't see them anywhere."

" _(Chuckles)_  It seems you're so dainty he can't see you. She'll introduce herself." Lucian said.

"She?" Caius said. He didn't understand what was happening till Arrwen popped out from inside of Lucian's cloak, her red cloak dancing about momentarily on her as she moved from the warmth of his body, standing beside him. Caius stood there amazed, she was hidden underneath Lucian's cloak, yet it was like she wasn't even there, when he looked at Lucian there was no bulge of any kind to indicate there being anyone else there, he found it surprising, he looked at Arrwen, staring at her from head to toe, she was definitely smaller than Merrill. He smiled politely as he bowed slightly, welcoming her warmly, Arrwen stumbled over her words as she stared at the giant man, his physique like Lucian's, towering and masculine, his face angelic with a bit of scruff, he was dashing, there were similar features in him that she saw in Lucian, showing that they indeed were relatives, anyone who saw the two together would notice the similarities and link the two without the need for them to tell them. The only differences were their hair colors, Caius' hair though curly like Lucian's, was a soft dark brown, swept slightly back, his eyes a merry blue with a tinge of icy silver blended in softly, giving him a piercing stare, the height was definitely similar, just as Lucian was towering over her, so did Caius, she thought to herself that Lucian's family had very blessed genes, any women would throw themselves at the two given any opportunity and chances to, yet she didn't, she wondered what was wrong with herself, two hunky men stood before her yet she wasn't fazed by it at all, she never really looked at Lucian as a potential lover but as a friend, having the thought cross her mind made her shake her head, this wasn't the time to think of such, it was already enough that she was ambushed many times by Lucian's admirers, cursing her for having his attention on her all the time, hopefully she didn't have to deal with it here, hopefully. Arrwen looked at Caius, her face completely covered by the hood of her cloak, introducing herself warmly.

"Hello... My name is Arrwen." She said softly.

Caius shivered, tiny little bumps flooding over his skin as he heard her speak. "Maker you have a sensual voice on yah, you're definitely a heartbreaker  _(Laughs)"_

"I beg your pardon?" She said, confusion wrapping over her head.

"She does doesn't she  _(chuckles)_ very silky, seductive voice indeed, it suits her perfectly-wait till you see what she looks like." Lucian said.

"Oh? Is that so? Now I am eager to see what's underneath that hooded cloak of hers." Caius replied teasingly.

"Is there anywhere we can get food and drinks?" Arrwen asked as she looked at the two men standing before her, blushing wildly under her hood.

Caius looked at her and smiled. "Well I planned on taking you there, you'll meet my oddballs as well little lady."

"Lead on then cousin, I have the need to fill up my empty stomach." Lucian said.

"That's the plan." Caius replied warmly as he led the two into Kirkwall.

Caius walked them through Kirkwall down to Lowtown, leading them to the Hanged Man. He opened the door and led them in, everyone waiting for him, unaware of Lucian's and Arrwen's arrival. Arrwen and Lucian didn't expect to end up in a tavern but it didn't matter, right now they needed to eat and fill their stomachs, meet Caius' group, and rest. The others who were waiting for Caius rushed up to him, ambushing him with questions, worried about where he left on his own. The bunch reminded Lucian and Arrwen of their own, it was quite a mixed group, four humans, a dwarf, and two elves. You don't see a bunch like that every day, other than theirs, which was currently split up at the moment. The tavern didn't seem as appealing as the taverns in Ferelden, but it was enough at the moment, it didn't seem like there was any other one around, so they made do with it. Their first impressions of the place wasn't so great but it was better than being out in the cold, everything here in Kirkwall seemed  _edgy_ , the laws here were clearly being dismissed by the people. Arrwen and Lucian ran into some bandits on the way to the Hangman, Caius casually took them out, it was pretty clear to them that it happened on a daily basis. This place was definitely interesting indeed, they thought as they exchanged glances. They watched from behind as Caius interacted with his group.

"Hawke what took you darling?"

"Yeah what were you up to?"

"Making money without us huh?"

"And we thought we were your friends."

"Relax Isabela, Aveline, Varric, Anders. I went to pick up a relative from the docks, everyone besides Bethany meet my cousin Lucian and his lady friend Arrwen." Caius' said as he moved out of the way so the others can see the two. 

Lucian took off his cloak and set it on the table beside him, his wild curly slicked back fair blonde hair drawing everyone's attention. His chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, and giant intimidating masculine figure caught Isabella's attention. His penetrating merry blue eyes with a tinge of icy silver, the same piercing eyes as Caius' stunning everyone that looked into them, his handsome face bearing a small scar on his lip and eyebrow. He looked at all of them, memorizing their faces so he wouldn't forget; Varric walked over to him and grinned a mischievous grin, eager for small talk. Lucian smiled faintly as he looked at Varric, welcoming it.

"How are you related to Hawke? I'm not really seeing a resemblance considering-"

"My hair." Lucian replied instantly.

"Oh their related alright  _(Giggles)_  he isn't tall and handsome for no reason, and his face looks quite similar to Hawke's if I do say so myself, especially those eyes." Isabella said as she was ogling him.

Lucian looked at her for a while thinking to himself, has he seen her before? She looked awfully familiar, but where? He thought to himself, His icy blues deep in thought. Caius frowned in disbelief he couldn't believe they didn't believe that Lucian and him were related, sure his hair was of a different hue but that didn't change the fact that they were cousins, if Lucian's hair were the same color as his then they would really look alike, and that gave him chills, though the thought was interesting indeed. Caius mumbled upsettingly as he looked at them in disappointment, reminding himself that he never told them about Lucian until recently, so of course they wouldn't believe it, though it kind of stung when they thought he absolutely had no other relatives then the ones he had here, his mother, uncle, and his siblings, Bethany and Carver.

"Well we're definitely related, he just has blonde hair." Caius mumbled under his breathe.

"Just joking Hawke you can clearly see the resemblance  _(Laughs)_  Carver must take after old Gammy then." Varric said jokingly.

"Ah I remember now, Isabella was it? I slept with you with Lelianna back in Denerim, if my memory serves me right." Lucian said, arms crossed, lost in thought.

" _mmm_  such delicious memories, care to relive those blissful moments again?" Isabella said as she walked over to Lucian.

"Isabella hands off the merchandise, my cousin isn't open for business-as a matter of fact he is closed, permanently." Caius said with a frown as he pulled out his hand to draw a line between her and Lucian.

Isabella frowned at Caius' gesture and words. "What can't a girl has some fun around here-" 

"If you ask me you've been having too much  _fun_ around here, he's completely off limits." Caius said seriously, he couldn't believe it, it hasn't even been a minute and already Isabella wanted to get in Lucian's pants, he knows Lucian can choose to sleep with Isabella if he wanted to but this was important to him, Lucian meant a lot to him, he was his cousin but also a brother to him. So whatever Isabella planned he didn't want Lucian to be any part of it. Though he did try to keep in mind that Lucian can make his own decisions and that he definitely doesn't like to be told what to do.

Lucian gave a roguish grin that seemed to catch all the women in the Tavern's attention, swooning from his devious smile. "Not this time sweet cheeks it was a onetime thing."

"Your lost love, if you ever need someone to have a go with, no strings attached you'll know where to find me." Isabella said with a wink.

" _(Laughs softly)_  I'll keep that in mind." Lucian said paying no mind to her words and looked directly at Caius, giving him more information concerning the rest of his and Arrwen's companions. "Caius I have other companions that will be arriving here tomorrow from Tevinter." Lucian said coolly.

"And you want me to take you back to the docks to retrieve them I take it." Caius replied.

"Yeah if you don't mind, they'll be arriving in the afternoon." Lucian said as he pulled a chair out from the table beside him and sat down.

"Sure why not, but who are we looking for to be exact." Caius asked as he pulled out a chair and sat next to Lucian.

"We'll be looking for two dwarves, an elf, and two humans. They'll be together so they'll stand out." Lucian said as he called the bar keep for a cup of ale and some meat stew.

Lucian looked at Arrwen who was looking around quietly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. "Arrwen take off your cloak and come sit down with me."

"Alright." Arrwen said as she took off her cloak and placed it on the table as well, revealing her blonde locks, and glimmering eyes.

Everyone looked at her, mesmerized by her beguiling otherworldly beauty, her face capturing all of their attention. Arrwen sat down and placed her hands on the table, all eyes now fixated on her, she didn't mind it all since it happens quite often. Lucian took out his pipe and placed some herbs inside it, lighting it discreetly, he took a few puffs from it, his body beginning to relax slowly, sinking heavily into the chair. Arrwen giggled as she moved a stray strand of his white blonde hair away from his eyes, Lucian smiled, thanking her; Arrwen looked at everyone and greeted them, introducing herself. No one responded at first, still staring at her, in disbelief, she was definitely someone who can make people stop in their tracks, she was definitely a heartbreaker.  

"Well aren't you lovely." Caius said after regaining his focus.

"I'll be damned; she's a sight for sore eyes alright." Isabela said.

"Looks like we got another blondie  _(Chuckles)_ guess I'll call you sunshine, you make me feel like I've been in the sun all day." Varric said as he gave her a pat on the back.

"You guys shouldn't keep your faces like that or they'll freeze." Lucian said, laughing heartily.

Caius looked over his shoulder and saw Fenris by the fireplace, keeping his distance, though he could tell that Fenris was also mesmerized by Arrwen's beauty. Fenris had been there the entire time, observing everything from afar. "Fenris why don't yah join us instead of brooding over there by yourself. Come on you can sit next to the little lady." He said with a grin on his face.

Fenris blushed slightly. " _(Clears throat)_  No I'm alright being over here."

Arrwen looked and Fenris and gestured him to come sit down, Fenris was hesitant at first but decided to finally sit down with them. He walked across the room towards them, grabbing a chair as he walked on over seating it across Arrwen. Fenris sat down slowly deep in thought, brows furrowed, wondering what Arrwen was to Lucian, a slave or truly a friend. Everyone else seemed to be rather merry and rowdy he thought to himself, still he wondered why Hawke's cousin came all the way here. The bar keep finally came with Lucian's ale and meat stew, Lucian went over to the bar and grabbed an extra bowl and spoon for Arrwen. Though he has a big appetite he split the meat stew with Arrwen, taking out his water pouch from his bag and handing it to her. Arrwen took the water pouch and opened it taking big gulps of water, the water trickling down her slender neck. Fenris blushed as he saw the water trickle down her neck, quickly averting his eyes. Everyone was quite amused by this and stared at Arrwen, whose beauty was present in her every action no matter what she was doing. It felt like they were in a dream, but not just any kind of dream, a blissful euphoric one that they wouldn't want to wake from. Arrwen wiped off the water dripping from her neck and closed the water pouch, placing it on the table; she grabbed her spoon and began to eat her portion of the meat stew. Everyone's eyes continually fixated on her.

"I could stare at her all day." Caius said happily.

"I second that love." Isabella said.

"Well I think we should stop staring at her while she's eating, don't you think it's kind of rude." Anders said.

"I agree, brother you shouldn't stare." Bethany said.

"Changing subjects, I will have other companions arriving here as well, but all in different times." Lucian said as he took a bite from his portion of meat stew.

Caius looked at Lucian in surprise. "How many of your friends did you bring along? And do they all look like her?"

Lucian took a few more big spoonful’s of his meat stew and a few gulps of ale before answering him. " _(Chuckles)_  nearly all of our entire circle right Arrwen? And you'll see when you meet em."

Arrwen looked up and smiled softly as she finished swallowing her food. "Yes nearly all of them will be coming here, though four of them won't be coming here for a while."

Caius laughed, now he knew why Lucian wanted him to find him a big place with many rooms for them to stay in. "I get the picture now, you guys relax for a while, after that I'll take you to the place I purchased for you guys, it's all ready to live in Varric and I struck up a good deal for it, it's nearby my place and Fenris' so I can bring you to my place in the morning to meet mom. She's been so excited and talked about you nonstop when I told her you would be coming here to Kirkwall to stay for a while."

" _(Laughs)_ I'm eager to see aunt Leandra as well, but where is little Carver I haven't seen him yet is he not with you?" Lucian said as he scanned the room again.

"He's..." Bethany mumbled quietly, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"He's gone to be a Templar at the Gallows." Caius said with a frown.

Lucian dropped his spoon and got up quickly, grabbing the collar of Caius tunic. "What were you thinking letting him go to become a Templar!? Do you have any idea what happens if he goes under the rites!? Did you forget what we are!? This is unbelievable, we need to go and get him back." Lucian said as he released Caius' collar from his grip; Caius grabbed his arm firmly, looking down, eyes filled with anger and solemn. Lucian relaxed slightly as he looked at Caius' somber expression, he knew it wasn't Caius' fault; Carver was old enough to make decisions for himself. But he was always too rash and eager, jumping into things without ever thinking it through, never knowing the consequences from it. Though Caius wasn't to blame Lucian found himself blaming him, if he had watched over Carver-if he had kept an eye on him like he usually did Carver wouldn't have run off to be a Templer, Carver would be here... Carver would be... safe.

Caius bit his lip, thinking about what happened with Carver deeply upset him, he thought Carver would understand, he thought Carver would get over it, it wasn't that he didn't trust his skills, he just wanted to protect what little family he had left, Bethany needed to go with him to keep her from being caught by the Templars, Carver not being a mage he decided it was safer to leave him there and bring Bethany along with him ensuring her safety from the Templars reach. "You think I didn't try, bastard did it when I was away on a job in the deep roads. Came back to a  _I want to find my own way_  crap, he could have chosen any other thing he wanted, but no he just had to be a Templar." Caius said as he sunk heavily into his chair.

"Mom tried to convince him not to, but he wouldn't listen." Bethany said, her face sadden by the thought of it.

"He was probably trying to get back at me for not taking him with me to the deep roads, but I already had Bethany going with me... I couldn't take Carver with me... you know my mother, she wouldn't allow me to leave if I took both of them with me, and we needed the money." Caius replied frustratingly.

Lucian looked at him and Bethany, thinking hard about what Carver's reasons were for wanting to join the Templars despite having relatives who were apostates, and there was Caius' unique case, too much was at stake; the risks were too high. Arrwen got up and tried to calm Lucian, taking his hand gently as she spoke softly. "That's enough Lucian, what's done is done. You couldn't have coerced him into staying even if you thought it was best. He would have left sooner or later; there was nothing you could have done. What he needs is space to find himself, let him have it. You'll know where he will be, and the safest place for him right now is the Tower, he won't be stationed anywhere else.", she led him back to his chair and sat back down next him. She understood why Lucian was so angry about this family squabble, His little cousin running off to be a Templar would put all of them at risk since majority of the family were apostates.

Lucian sighed and slumped into the chair, calming himself before he spoke again, trying to clear his mind and be rational about it all, Carver was never the type to listen, always thinking of himself, Lucian understood his desire to get out of Caius' shadow, that it wasn't easy to be only known as Caius' little brother, he wanted to be known as himself by his own name, yet Caius' shadow grew, making Carver feel that it was far beyond his reach if he continued to stay with Caius. Lucian massaged his forehead, taking deep breathes, trying to pull that aside, now he wanted to know why Caius would risk bringing Bethany to the deep roads with him, after a previous job Arrwen and them had back in Ferelden in Orzammar, he was quite on edge after hearing that Caius took Bethany with him down to the horrid place. "What were you doing going to the deep roads for? You could have been tainted or worse, do you know what they do to women, they force feed them tainted Darkspawn tissue and turn them into monstrous spawners, they would have taken Beth and turned her into a monster-a Broodmother-- you shouldn't have taken Beth with you either, nor should you have entered that forsaken place. You would never know how many Darkspawn there are without a Grey Warden to go with you." Lucian said calmly.

"We have a Grey Warden with us-- ex Grey Warden to be exact. And I know, I don't plan to ever go back to that place again." Caius said.

"Warden? who?." Lucian joked haphazardly as he glanced over at Anders who he had lost contact with after he left the circle.

"Anders." Caius replied.

Lucian and Arrwen exchanged glances then looked at Anders. "You're a Warden?" They said in sync.

Anders froze, thinking of what to say, he sighed as he looked down. "Um...  **was**  to be exact, I don't follow their order no more."

Lucian and Arrwen laughed warmly as they got up and placed their arms around his shoulders. "You’re one of us then."

"Wait a minute, Lucian, Arrwen you guys are members of the heroes of Fereldens' group aren't you?" Anders said now linking the two.

" _Mmm_... yeah though we never called ourselves that, we actually called our group the group of oddballs  _(Chuckles)"_  Lucian said as he finished his food.

Arrwen finished her food and relaxed placing her arms on the table laying her head on them. Fenris sat there across from her quiet as ever, he hadn't said a word at all while everyone continued to chat happily he stayed quiet. Fenris got up and went back to the fireplace, setting his chair in front of it staring at the flames as he sat down and leaned into the chair. Arrwen glanced over and saw Fenris sitting alone away from everyone else, she grabbed her chair and brought it over to the fireplace as well placing it next to Fenris, she sat down and looked at him, his deep dark green eyes filled with nothing but shrouded darkness, pain, and hatred, but to what? She wondered, what had caused the light to fade from his eyes that were as green as emeralds? His face expressionless but his eyes telling stories of pain, of suffering. Arrwen found herself interested in Fenris, the dark piercing eyes that glared into the fire as if it were seeking answers that could only be given by the flames dancing about in the fireplace. Fenris was deep in thought, his brows furrowed, his lips wound tightly in a frown, something was on his mind that seemed to upset him and she found herself wanting to know what that was. He looked like a wounded animal in need of help, and she wanted to do what she could even if he didn't want to talk, she would sit by him in silence until he was ready to. Fenris noticed her and turned to face her, his eyes softening a bit, shoulders dropping in a relaxed state, a flicker of light in his eyes, curiosity running rapidly in his mind. Why did she come to sit with him? What sort of entertainment could he provide for this beautiful maiden?

"Something on your mind?" She asked warmly.

".... Many things." Fenris replied.

"You want to talk about it? If that's alright with you of course, I don't want to push on it if you don't."

"You don't have to push yourself, I doubt you would want to hear what I have to say." Fenris said grimly, reluctant to speak with her, afraid whatever he said would only draw her away.

"And how would you know if you haven't tried?" She said with a soft smile.

"I  _(Chuckles awkwardly)_ well then I will tell you. I was a slave from Tevinter, there was a man named Danarius, he was my master, a powerful Magister who sought after me when I escaped his clutches, his chains. I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it haunt me at every turn, it is a plague burnt into my flesh and soul, he would never let me go free, not while I have these markings branded deeply into my body. He had many slaves but not one he valued as much as me, I carved my freedom through bloodshed is it not enough, bounty hunters follow me wherever I go. But I will run no longer, they will face me and I will rid the world more of these wretched creatures."

"This man Danarius why does he want you so badly that he couldn't survive with one less person under his rule?"

"It's not me that he wants, but the markings on my body. They are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power Danarius required of his pet. And now he wishes his precious investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse." Fenris said as he balled his fists tightly, frowning.

"Well that wouldn't do, it would be a waste, someone as strikingly handsome as you." Arrwen blurted out softly, blushing sheepishly as she fiddled with her fingers on her lap at her words.

" _(Chuckles) (Clears throat)_ The truth is I know nothing of the ritual that placed these markings on me, it was Danarius' choice, one he now regrets."

"Does the markings influence your abilities when you fight?"

"Some of it, I don't know how it really works, all I know is that warriors like me are rare in Imperium, perhaps they believe I should feel honored."

"Do you think he will continue to pursue you knowing that you will not return with him?" Arrwen asked.

"He's too proud not to. Perhaps one day the hunt will cost more than he is willing to pay, but I doubt that it matters any longer." Fenris said lost in his thoughts.

Arrwen reached out one of her hands to him, placing it on top of his hand that was on his lap. Fenris flinched at her touch, it was gentle but he wasn't fully adjusted to being touched, it took a year for Hawke to just even give Fenris a pat on the shoulder to praise him for a job well done. He looked into her large, lustrous eyes intently, soaking in her beauty. Her hair dazzling like soft sun rays you see hitting through the trees, he smiled softly for a moment forgetting about what they were talking about. Arrwen was amazed by Fenris' dauntless bravery, though he was at a disadvantage against a mage he still pushed and fought to escape and that resonated deeply within her, Fenris had immediately earned her respect, she had never meant anyone outside of their crazy group that was willing to cross a mage despite knowing what could happen, to be frank she thought there wouldn't be others like her friends who didn't care about who they crossed as long as they completed the task they were given. So of course she was quite taken aback after hearing Fenris' story, she was moved and in awe all at once, you would think her to be quite silly but Arrwen's world has always been quite small, but now it seems to her that it was going to grow, there was more to the world then she thought, more people like her and Lucian and everyone back in Ferelden and those on their way to Kirkwall.

"Fenris you are very strong to escape from Danarius, knowing that he was a mage you still fought for your freedom, and now you are free." Arrwen said warmly.

"For now." Fenris said grimly as he stared into the fire.

"Don't say that, don't let this very freedom you have now be temporary, it's permanent and it will stay that way, you must believe things will get better." Arrwen said as she held both his hands quickly, she had flown out of her chair and on her knees in front of Fenris holding his hands tightly. 

Fenris flinched at her touch, the faint stinging pain surging through his body at her touch. Arrwen faltered slightly noticing him slightly grimace at her touch, she realized that he didn't like to be touched and released his hands from hers. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

Fenris was baffled by her words and her warmth, he had never felt such tenderness before in his life, nor has he ever meant anyone who fell to their knees before him spouting such warmth and comfort, such care in her eyes, such light, he felt like he was staring at the sun itself, she shined so brightly in his eyes, she was good. It was all new to him, to meet someone of such pure light, he didn't know how to respond to her at all, he fumbled over his words, trying to respond to her. "You-"

"I don't want you to give up when your life has only just begun, you are a free man you can do what you choose to do." Arrwen said warmly.

Hawke came up to the two and smiled a mischievous smile. "Hate to break up what yah got going on here Fenris but I gotta escort the little lady and my cousin to their place to rest."

"Oh thank you Hawke, I... it was nice talking to you Fenris." Arrwen said as she stood up to leave.

Fenris quickly rose from his seat and looked at them both, grabbing her hand suddenly, everyone's attention was immediately fixed on them, they had never seen Fenris touch anyone willingly let alone grabbing someone's hand in that manner of fashion. Fenris blushed and let go of her hand immediately after realizing what he just did, her face flushed. "I uh  _(Clears throat)_ will be calling it a night as well, I'll go with you Hawke it's on the way to my place as well."

"I see, I got my eye on you Fenris  _(Chuckles)_  well that settles it goodnight everyone, Bethany you are coming with me and that's everyone that lives in Hightown, well let's move out." Caius said with a smile on his face.

Caius led them through Lowtown to Hightown, Arrwen completely noticed the difference between the two places, Lowtown felt like the Alienages back home, while Hightown felt more like a castle where only the rich could live. Arrwen was walking side by side with Fenris, they didn't quite speak to each other at all during the walk to Hightown, Caius led them in front of their doorstep and bowed slightly, bidding Arrwen and Lucian goodnight. Fenris stood there as he looked at Arrwen quietly before mustering up the courage to bid her goodnight. Arrwen looked at him awkwardly her tongue tied, not knowing what to say to him. Caius and Lucian both looked at the two who seemed rather awkward, Fenris rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the grown, Arrwen fiddling with her hands shyly. Caius and Lucian both wrapped their arms around each other's neck, their free hands placed on their sides, sighing as they looked at the two awkward elves. Bethany giggled as she saw the two elves acting so awkwardly towards each other.

"So I..." Arrwen paused as she tried to make out the words she wanted to say to him.

"Goodnight Arrwen." Fenris said softly as he locked eyes with her.

"I--yes goodnight Fenris." Arrwen replied warmly.

Lucian gave one last goodbye to Caius, Bethany, and Fenris before turning in for the night, Arrwen following after. The place was enormous, there was a courtyard filled with beautiful flowers and a lovely water fountain in the center, and a bench under a wisteria tree, it was beautiful. Lucian led Arrwen to her room, it was stunning, drapes flowing down on her bed, blankets of fur, a tree branch chandelier dangling in the center of the room, the crystals sparkling like dewdrops, candles scattered in her room all different sizes on top of wood stumps of all different sizes, a fireplace across from her bed, a tiny balcony near her bedside, a small desk in the corner next to the fireplace, and a large bathroom near the balcony doors and bed. The room had many elven decorations to it, it made her feel at home and relaxed, she had missed everyone very much, the time they spent together it made it hard to be apart; Arrwen turned and hugged Lucian tightly. "Thank you Lucian it's breathtaking I love it." 

"You're my girl Arrwen, I want you to feel comfortable and happy here while you're with me, that's what friends do." Lucian said to her with a wink.

"You are the best!" Arrwen squealed in excitement.

"Of course bout time you noticed  _(Chuckles)_  get some rest, we've got a lot of shopping to do tomorrow." Lucian said as he hugged her back then let her out of his embrace.

Arrwen looked up into Lucian's eyes and hesitated slightly as she spoke. "Lucian can I ask you something?"

Lucian smiled softly and let out a soft sigh as he looked down at her. "This is about what I said to Caius isn't it."

Arrwen nodded and glanced down briefly before meeting his gaze again. "What did you mean by what we are?"

Lucian sighed as he gestured her towards the open balcony. "Let's go chat out there."

Arrwen nodded and followed Lucian out to her balcony and sat on the ledge, ready to hear Lucian's explaination on his family. Lucian sighed deeply as he sat down beside her trying to think of what to say, he had never told anyone about his family not even Lelianna. He looked at her and brought his hand to the back of his head, ruffling his hair as he spoke awkwardly to her about them. "Caius--he's different, he's a different case of crazy. When we were kids, or should I say youths; we got into something bad, very bad. Templars came and we got caught into a battlezone, I had a friend-from the otherside. They... it saw how bad it got and came over to our side, it stopped the fight and made everyone forget what happend. But it wanted to stay with us to protect us from future problems like this because of how we were. But because I would be fine on my own considering my  _special case_ , it went into Caius. And it taught us, disciplined us, guided us, and when we needed council it was there speaking through Caius. It, is what made Caius a spirit warrior, and me an arcane warrior. But the stronger I became in my magic the more Templars became aware of me, to protect Caius and it I turned myself in to the Circle. It would have been forced out and twisted from its true purpose if I had'nt and Caius would have been killed."

"What is  **it**?" Arrwen asked.

"It was a spirit of Hope, they are rare benevolent spirits that usually don't even make contact with our world or dreamers. But Caius and I caught its attention and we became good friends over time. But I worry often about him and Caius, this place, the Templars, it might bring a side of him that will corrupt it. Caius has impeccable willpower but I don't know how much he can endure if Hope loses control. He means well he does, but this world, our world, I fear it does something to him, the things he sees through Caius are things I don't want him to see." Lucian said as he looked at Arrwen.

"You are worried that if Hope becomes corrupted, Caius would get hurt, you're blaming yourself for Hope and Caius becoming one and what happens to them would be on you." Arrwen said with concern on her face as she held his hand.

"It will be, this is because I didn't want Hope to go back to the fade. This is my burden to bear and the weight I must carry, if Hope becomes corrupted it will be because I couldn't keep him from the corruption of the world. And Caius would be the one to pay for my decision." Lucian said as he sighed deeply.

"But if you remind him of his purpose and what he was here to protect, he will be fine." Arrwen said warmly.

Lucian smiled softly and patted Arrwen's head gently. "I hope so, I am going to speak with him you should rest. It's been a long journey, thank you for listening Arrwen."

"You are a precious friend, I am always here for you. I hope I could meet Hope soon as well, you speak highly of him." Arrwen said with a soft smile.

"He is something that cannot be replaced, he became a part of Caius' and my life before we even knew it. He's family, I wouldn't know what to do without his guidance and his council. I'll let in a good word for you to see if he would let you meet him, he isn't interested anything else in this world but my Caius and I." Lucian said as he got up and stood in front of her.

"Goodnight" Arrwen said warmly.

"Goodnight" Lucian replied as he patted her on the head once more before he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Arrwen and Lucian spent their first night here in Kirkwall, Lucian had left the estate to meet up with Caius, Arrwen on the other hand was rather restless. She was tired but couldn't get herself to sleep, she thought maybe it was the sudden change of scenery that made her restless, but it was the beating of her heart that made her restless. She had never felt that way ever before, her little heart was racing, fluttering like it would gradually beat out of her chest, her face flushed. She couldn't seem to get Fenris' soft chuckle out of her mind, his crooked smile, his fierce piercing dark green eyes that softened to a warm puppy eyed look. She got up and walked towards the balcony, opening the doors, wind greeting her gently, tossing her hair about in the air, the drapes of her bed fluttering about, candles flickering from the winds playful gestures. Arrwen wrapped herself snugly in a fur blanket, walking out to the balcony seating herself on the ledge, she stared off in the sky, her hair fallen down on her like strings of sunlight, glistening in the light of the moon, her skin glowing by the touch of its gentle lights.

Fenris could not sleep, his mind filled with Arrwen's face, her scent, her voice, her smile, her eyes, everything. He got up from his bed and rushed out of his house, he figured a walk would clear his mind of her, he could then finally get some rest, Fenris walked aimlessly into the night, no certain direction he had wanted to go to, or so he thought, fenris found himself at Lucian and Arrwen's place, he was shocked, he didn't expect to find himself walking to their place, he was puzzled and quite embarrassed. He turned to leave but suddenly saw Arrwen from the corner of his eye sitting on the ledge of her balcony, staring off into the night sky. He walked swiftly and quietly over to her, standing underneath her, gazing upon her from the ground, her nightgown white as snow flowing down her body, the beautiful gold floral embroidery on the edges of her gown, the low cut of her gown giving him a glimpse of her bare skin, Arrwen moved slightly her sleeve falling down her shoulder showing her breast slightly, teasing him so. Arrwen sighed as she looked at the numerous stars in the sky, she remembered the lullaby her mother would sing her every night, she smiled weakly, the pain of thinking of her mother made her heart ache; she was a beautiful woman and a wonderful mother. Arrwen clung to her pendant tightly and began to sing the lullaby softly and sweetly, her voice being taken into the night, flooding the air, entrancing the silent night.

_Elgara vallas, da'len_

_Melava somniar_

_Mala taren aravas_

_Ara ma'desen melar_

Fenris was captivated by her alluring voice, the sweetness and sincerity in it resonated in him, her voice was angelic, it was like liquid gold, you wouldn't hear such a unique voice like hers anywhere. The song suddenly brought blurred images in his mind, he heard this song from somewhere, someone, but who? He continued to listen as Arrwen sung softly. His heart beating wildly in his chest.

_Iras ma ghilas, da'len_

_Ara ma'nedan ashir_

_Dirthara lothlenan'as_

_Bal emma mala dir_

_Tel'enfenim, da'len Irassal ma ghilas_

_Ma garas mir renan_

_A_ _ra ma'athlan vhenas_

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas_

Arrwen opened her eyes and looked at the night sky with its twinkling stars and beaming moonlight, bidding it good night as she turned slowly, returning to her room. "Goodnight."

Fenris watched as she returned to her room, shutting the balcony doors behind her, his heart aching from her lost presence. "Goodnight." Fenris walked slowly back to his house turning his gaze back once more towards Arrwen's balcony, longing to see her once more, he stayed that way for a while. Fenris slowly turned away from her balcony knowing that she was no longer awake; he walked on home with a strange burning desire welling up in his chest, beating wildly, and strongly, his hand to his chest trying to make sense of it, Arrwen's voice still ringing in his ears as if she was there beside him, singing to him. The warmth of her voice lingering in his heart.

 

 


End file.
